Crimes that involve the discharge of a firearm (e.g., homicides, robberies, aggravated assaults, etc.) are often investigated by analyzing information associated with the ballistic characteristics of rounds that are discharged from the firearm (the “Ballistics Information”). The Ballistics Information identifies the caliber of the round, the type of round (e.g., hollow point, full metal jacket, soft point, round nose, etc.), a type of firearm (e.g., revolver, semi-automatic pistol, rifle, shot gun, etc.), unique markings on a discharged bullet associated with a specific gun (e.g., rifling grooves, barrel imperfections, etc.), impact deformation characteristics, etc. The Ballistics Information does not include location information that identifies the location of the round, firearm, or perpetrator prior to or after the discharge of the firearm. Such location information, if available, would be useful to investigators to solve crimes involving the use of a firearm.